Pirates des caraibes 3,5: La colère de Jar of dirt
by GsDark
Summary: Oh non, Jack, Ne me dit pas que tu es aussi possessif avec ton rhum qu'avec ta Jar of Dirt ? Elle va être jalouse! Fic délire! Oneshot


**Titre** : La colère de la Jar of dirt

**Genre **: humour, One shot

**Rating** : Tout le monde peut la lire voyons !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à … Ceux qui ont fait ces films quoi!

Boooooooooonjour chers lecteurs! Chers amis, ceci est une fic que je pourrais appeler… Une MSN-fic! Pourquoi? Et bien elle a été écrite par trois folles, live sur MSN!

Et oui c'est ce qu'on s'amuse à faire de nos temps libre :P Et celui-ci on l'a trouvé assez réussi alors on l'a posté pour votre plus grand plaisir. Rien n'a été changé à la suite, sauf les fautes de frappes bien entendue, et la structure pour vous permettre une meilleure lecture. Mais bien sur cette fic n'est qu'un pur délire donc elle n'est fait que pour vous amusez et non pour être jugée sur son style d'écriture.

En passant, Jar of dirt, (c'est plus beau en anglais :P) c'est le pot de poussière que Jack avait dans le 2eme film !

Oh et, oui la structure n'est pas celle d'une fic ordinaire! C'est la structure d'une MSN-fic quoi! Hehehe!

Et oui, nous faisons parti de la fic, moi c'est Ge (ou Geneviève #1) l'autre c'est Gege (ou Geneviève #2) (orignal ein ? mais c'est pas de notre faute :O c'est nos parents!!) et la petite nouvelle dans notre groupe : Tine, TADADA (ou Christine) (mais nooon vous croyiez qu'elle aussi c'était une Geneviève ? C'est vraie que ça aurait été amusant ) :P.

_**La colère de la **__**Jar of dirt**_

_Petite introduction :_

Will, Jack, Gege, Tine et Ge discutaient paisiblement au S-H-D-G-et-T (copyright nous!!!!), l'immeuble le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus magique, le plus magnifique, le plus bizarre et surtout le plus parfait!

Jack : vous n'avez pas du rhum par hasard ?

Gege : heum..Nion

Jack: aaaaah. :(

Jack: Will, t'as du rhum?

Will: ah, dommage. :(

Gege : comment ça t'en voulais toi aussi ?

Jack : QUOI ? O-O

Will : heum…non, non c'était juste que Jack n'aime pas ça quand y'a pas de rhum.

Gege : Allez avoue !

Will : ouais bon peut-être un peu…

Jack : O.O

Jack : pfff, si tu penses que je vais te prêter mes bouteilles de rhum à l'avenir. C'est MOI le buveur de rhum ici !

Gege : Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi possessif avec ton rhum qu'avec ta jar of dirt Jack.

Jack : Oo… bah…bah… euh

Jar : ENCORE !! visage pas content

Will : vous voyez ce que je vois ? Oo

Jack : aaah salut Jar

Ge : oui Oo…loll

Jack : je…je… aaah

Jar : non mais tu n'as pas honte !!!

Jack : Je suis possessif avec toi aussi Jar !

Will : Une Jar qui parle...Et on n'a même pas bu cette fois !

Ge : exacte

Jar : je croyais que j'étais la seule boude TU ME TROMPES !!

Jack : Mais tu es la seule! Jamais je ne te quitterai !

Jar : NOOON ! ARRETES DE NIER ! Je t'ai vu avec ces bouteilles de rhum !

Jack : C'est juste que parfois, j'ai soif tu vois.

Jar : …

Jack : Mais je ne faisais que boire !

Jar : C PAS UNE EXCUSE !!

Jack : Mais Jar…

Jar : c'est… c'est fini entre nous !

Will : OO.

Jack : ah et puis de toute façon j'ai même plus besoin de toi !!!

Jar : c'est ça, au revoir !!

Jack : tu ne ma même pas porter chance. T'ES MÊME PAS UNE JAR OF DIRT PROTECTRICE !

Jar : qu…quoi ? AH ÇA JE NE LE PRENDS PAS !!!! M'insulter moi, c'est insulter les pouvoirs de ma mère !! (NDA : au cas ou vous l'auriez pas remarqué on parle de Tia Dalma lol pcq, c'est elle qui a crée la Jar :O) et ÇA JE NE LE PRENDS PAS !! Retire ce que tu viens de dire Jack Sparrow ! Je suis protectrice qu'avec ceux qui le méritent mf ! (Mf c'est unpetit bruit hautain)

Will : je crois que je su devenu fou …

Jack : PARDON ? JE LE MÉRITAIS ! ET T'AS MÊME PAS PU GARDER LE COEUR DE DAVY JONES!

Jar : OUI TU AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU !! TU NE LE MÉRITAIS PAS JACK SPARROW …ET ON MA VIOLER ! CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE !!

Jack : Ouais c'est ça ! T'aurais pu te débattre, m'appeler à l'aide!

Jar : ET TU NE MA MÊME PAS DÉFENDU CONTRE CE NORRINGTON ET SES MAINS FOUILLEUSES !

Jack : J'ÉTAIS OCCUPÉ !!

Jar : Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais toucher à mon sable… (petite voix triste)

Jack : ET PUIS C'EST TOI QUI ES CENSÉ ME PROTÉGER !! Allez vas t'en !

Jar : Une relation, ça va dans les 2 sens mon cher !

Jack : relation! Pffff, ce n'était pas une relation

Jar : te protéger te protéger, mais qu'est-ce que tu me donnais en retour ? RIEN !!

Jack : t'es qu'une jar of dirt, tu mérites rien !

Jar : pirate !

Jack : JAR !!

Jar : MOINEAU !!

Jack : OO

Jar : mf !

Jack : AH NON, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MOINEAU !

Jar : OH QUE SI !

Jack : OH QUE NOOOOOON !!

Jar : OH QUE OUIIII !!

Jack : NON !!

Will le pas rapport nowhere : c'est juste moi qui me sent tout étrange de voir ça ?

Ge : ouais

Jar : OUI ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, GORRÍON ! (NDA : Gorríon c'est moineau en espagnol :P faut ben un peu de culture dans cette fic :P)

Jack : ET TOI T'ES QU'UN BOL DE VERRE REMPLI DE POUSSIÈRES ET DE DÉCHETS !!

Jar : Je…je ne te croyais pas aussi cruel Jack Sparrow ;- ; (au bord des larmes)

Jack : Mais non Jar ne pleures pas.

(Ge : Les jars sa pleure Oo)

Jar : c'est trop tard ! Y-Y

(Gege : Ben si ça parle, ça peu pleurer lol)

Jack s'approche de Jar et flatte son couvert

Jack : Jar, je suis désolé

Jar se retire de sa main avec une mine boudeuse

Jar : mmm

Jack : Je n'aurais pas dû, j'me suis emporté ! C'est la faute de ce maudit rhum ! Je suis désolé.

Jar : moui…ce maudit rhum tu ne devrais plus l'approcher…

Jack : Jamais plu je ne te ferai de peine.

Jar : jamais plu ?

Jack : jamais ! Juré sur mon honneur !

Jar : ooooo Jack ! Tu sais comme je tiens à toi, mon pirate préféré !

Jack : moi aussi je tiens à toi, ma Jar d'amour!

Jar : J'ai passé entre bien des mains, mais c'est les tiennes que j'ai toujours préférées !

Jack :)

Jar : Et j'ai toujours aimé cette façon que tu as de me serrer contre ton cœur ! Aaaah Jack, prends moi encore dans tes bras !

Will : .Oo… (face de traumatisé) (Ah ben, il est encore là lui)

Jack : oui ma chérie

Will : (se sent pas trop bien)Je vais aller me coucher moi…

Et Jack la pris fort contre son coeur

Jar: mmmm

Jack: ♥ Ma jar of dirt ♥

Jar : ♥ Mon Jack Sparrow ♥

et ce fut l'amour parfait !!!

Will qui s'en allait tranquillement se coucher trouva en chemin… : a tien du rhum !

Jack : RHUM ?!?

Jar : QUOI ?!?

Jack : Où ça ??

Jar : OH NON ! Jack Sparrow, cette fois c'est entre moi et lui !!

Jack : je…

La Jar sauta des bras de Jack et s'approcha de Will qui figea de peur de voir une Jar of dirt enragée qui s'approche de lui

Jar : oh que non, viens ici maudite bouteille de rhum !!

Jack : NOOON !!

Bouteille De Rhum : OO (face effrayée) (ah ben, la bouteille de rhum aussi est vivante)

Jack : Pas le rhum! S'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas !

Will : OO (ayant la même face que la bouteille de rhum...Si c'est possible (ça a une face une bouteille de rhum ?))

Jar : Quoi Jack ? Je croyais que tu m'avais choisi ! Alors fais ton choix, c'est moi, oui LUI !

Will : moi ??

Jar : pas toi, LA BOUTEILLE !!

Will : ah

Jar : mon garçon (à Will), laisse cette bouteille, on va régler ça !

Will : D'accord (Un peu effrayer parce qu'une jar of dirt parle)

Will déposa délicatement la bouteille à terre et il pu percevoir (ou serais-ce son imagination ?) un léger couinement de la part de la bouteille

Jar : a nous deux !! (face menaçante (Et les Jar of dirt, ça a des faces ?))

Bouteille De Rhum : OO iiiiiiiiiiiii (couinement effrayé)

Jar : (regarde très méchamment la Bouteille De Rhum)

ouin-ouin-onnnnnn, wakwakwak (NDA : Si vous n'aviez pas reconnu, c'est la chanson far West quand deux cowboys vont pour s'attaquer dans les rues déserte, ça marche toujours cette musique la )

Et botte de foin passa pars là

Jack : OO

Gege : Hey salut botte de foin ça fait longtemps !

et Jack sauva la bouteille en douce

Botte de foin : ah salut ! Désolé je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je rejoigne ma cousine botte d'aiguille.

Gege: ah ok

Ge: bye bye

Botte de foin : bye

Gege : tu reviendras nous faire une petite visite !

Botte : promis !

Et la botte de foin disparu

Jar : mmmm…ah (s'aperçoit que la bouteille de rhum n'est plus là)… mais où es la bouteille OO ??

Tine : c'est Jack qui l'a prise !!! (Ah ben, c'est la première fois qu'elle parle celle-là :p)

Jack : noooooooon (air innocent)

Jar : OO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!! LAISSE LA BOUTEILLE !

Cache la bouteille derrière son dos

Jar : SINON JE VAIS ME FÂCHER !

Will : Et elle n'a pas l'air commode quand elle est fâcher.

Jack : Mais voyons, j'ai aucune bouteille avec moi !

Jar : Si je la trouve avec toi, tu-es-MORT !! (sépare les trois derniers mots distinctement)

Will : (dégluti de peur)

Jack : OO

Il cache la bouteille dans son pantalon en arrière

Jack : (drôle de face car la bouteille était froide)

Jar :(face de quelqu'un qui a compris/vu quelque chose)

Jack: qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?

La Jar s'avança tranquillement vers Jack en chantonnent.

Jar : Jack, Jack, Jack, mon chéri, désolé de ne pas te faire confiance, mais tu sais, j'ai été prise comme porte bonheur par beaucoup de pirates et …(S'approche de la cachette de la bouteille)

la Jar trouve (voit la forme de) la bouteille

Jar: AHA ! ILS SONT TOUS LES MÊMES CES PIRATES!!

Ge : Et oui

Jack : hé hé hé, aaah ça c'est un bosse que j'me suis fait, drôle de forme en ?

Jar : SALE MENTEUR, SORTS LA DE TON PANTALON JACK !! TU NE POURRAS L'ÉCHAPPER !

Jack : O-O NON ! JE LA GARDE !

Il prend la bouteille dans ses bras et la sert contre lui

Jar : QUOI ? ET MOI ? QU…QU…JE TE L'INTERDIS !! TU M'AVAIS CHOISI !

Tine : isshh ça va barder.

Jack : Non, je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai plus souffrir, mais si tu ne me donnes pas le choix… Une vraie amie ne donne pas de choix aussi cruel à faire!

Jar : Jack…je ne pourrais supporter que tu me trompes encore, alors si c'est ce que tu as décidé, très bien, je m'en vais.

Jack : c'est ça (grimace)

Jack ouvre la bouteille et en boit une bonne gorgée

Jack : haaaa

Jar : ...Mm…tu es un sans cœur Jack Sparrow (et elle parti en pleurant)

J: pfff

Tine: O.o

Jack: les femmes reviennent toujours

Ge : lol

Tine : Waw, tu lui as brisé le cœur !

Jack : Mais… c'est une jar of dirt!

Tine : T'ES UN PAS FIN !!! (gifle)

Gege : Jack ma devise c'est : « elles passent et elles ne reviennent pas »

Jack : …

Bouteille De Rhum voix d'enfant: mais tu m'as moi (petit yeux de petit chien)

Tine : Hey toi la bouteille ta gueule ! Jack y'est à moua !!!

Bouteille De Rhum : (grimace à Tine)

Tine : Ooooohhh (cri outré)

Ge : Il est à toi et tu l'as giflé Oo ?

Jack : ouais !

Tine : ben justement !! Il n'y a que moi qui peux y faire mal et l'aimer OK ???

Ge : okay, okay

Will : ..La…la Jar est parti ? (voix méfiante)

Bouteille De Rhum : ouais !!

Jack prend une autre gorgée de rhum

Bouteille De Rhum : mmmm aaaaa (petit gémissement heureux)

Bouteille De Rhum : Jack n'est pas à toi, il est à moi maintenant !

Jack : bin là ! Toi je fais que te boire.

Bouteille De Rhum : N'est-ce pas Jack (encore petit yeux cute)

Jack : …

Finit la bouteille d'une traite et pitche la bouteille qui se brise en mille morceaux

Jack : les objets qui parlent, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Ge : lol

Tine : Ah Ha !!! Y'a que moi qui resteuuuh !

Gege : Hey ça fini bien ! Ben sauf pour la Jar…

Will : mais…mais… la Jar !

Ge : Et bien…Je ne sais pas loll

Will : vous la laisser comme ça ?

J : humm… Ouais.

Et Will, pris de pitié pour la pauvre petite Jar, alla la rejoindre

Will : Jaaaaaaaaaaar attend moi !

Jar : (en train d'arrêter de pleurer) tu…tu n'as plus peur de moi ?

Will se penche vers la jar comme jack l'a fait tout à l'heure mais en plus… Will lol : mais non petite Jar, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Jar : tu es gentil toi.

Will : Tu veux bien devenir ma Jar ?

Jar : Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi, aucun monstre ne te cours après !

Will : Non mais j'ai besoin d'un souvenir de la terre quand je serai sur mon bateau durant 10 ans.

Jar : Ah c'est vrai.

Will : alors ?

Jar : D'accord je veux bien être ta Jar mais…

Will : quoi ?

Jar : tu aimes le rhum ? (ton accusateur)

Will : pas vraiment, je n'en ai quasiment jamais bu !

Jar : ah d'accord (satisfaite)

Et Will serra fort fort sa Jar of dirt et ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de petits tas de sable

Ge : lolll et voila qui finit bien pour tout le monde

Tine : yippiiii

Après le générique :

Et Will, revenu sur terre après 10 ans , apporta plein de petits bocaux de dirt à donner à son fils et à sa Élisabeth, mais revenu sur le bateau, Jar péta une coche car il avait donner ses bocaux à UNE FEMME!!!

_**FIN **_


End file.
